A Night To Remember
by bubblez-x
Summary: What will happen when Edward is forced into a Bachelor party by his brothers? Can he deal with their constant teasing? What other problems will arise? One thing is for sure, It will be a night to remember. Sorry for the cheesy Summary. Rating may change
1. Desperate prude

**A Night to Remember**

**A/N:** Officially my first fanfic. Don't hold back because constructive criticism is very helpful. I have noticed a few of these stories around but mine is going to be different hopefully. So all that remains are the warnings and disclaimer then you can get reading =D

Warning: This chapter contains precisely some BD spoilers and one swear word. Due to this and some other things I would recommend it for 13+. You have been warned,

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters (unfortunately) they belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Edwards P.O.V**

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy!" I cried as my mind tuned into Emmetts and Jaspers thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked curious but also slightly worried.

I gritted my teeth. "You don't have to call my brothers. Apparently Emmett and Jasper aren't going to let me bow out tonight." Bella clutched me tighter for a moment but, seemingly coming to the conclusion she could never win a game of tug-of-war against Emmett, she released "Have fun."

Suddenly a loud squealing noise ripped through the room. Someone-Emmett no doubt-was dragging their nails across the window creating a sound that belonged in a horror movie. Belle shuddered. "If you don't send Edward out," Emmett hissed menacingly from somewhere in the dark, "We're coming in after him!"

"Go," Bella laughed "Before they break into my house." I rolled my eyes but quickly leapt up, trying to get my shirt back on before Emmett saw. _Get in there Eddie-boy_. I evidently wasn't quick enough. I ignored him and kissed Bella on her forehead, I didn't want to give Emmett any more fuel for his teasing.

"Get to sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow" I soothed.

"Thanks! That's sure to help me wind down." she said, her voice layered with sarcasm.

I laughed "I'll meet you at the altar"

"I'll be the one in white" She said indifferently but with a smile.

I chuckled "Very convincing" I took one last look at her beautiful face. The last time I would see her before the wedding. I can't believe she was finally going to become Mrs Edward Cullen. _Hurry up lover boy_. Emmett was really starting to get on my nerves now. I sank into a crouch and sprung through the window, knocking Emmett to the floor with a thud.

"Bastard" Emmett muttered.

Bella's voice drifted down to where we were standing "You better not make him late."

I was about to go and reassure her but Emmett pulled me back "Oh no you don't, if you go back up there we'll still be stood here, waiting, in three hours" I rolled my eyes but before I could try to pull away Jasper was already at the window.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll get him home in plenty of time" Jasper grinned. _At least we'll try to_. I felt a growl building up inside but a wave of calm washed over me silencing me.

"Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club are you?" Bella asked.

"Don't tell her anything" Emmett growled. As his grip slackened I took the opportunity to tackle him again. He tumbled to the floor and glared at me. I laughed. _You may laugh now but just you wait and see what we have planned for tonight, we'll see who's laughing then_. My laughter ceased abruptly.

"Relax, we Cullens have our own version. Just a few mountain lions, a couple of grizzly bears. Pretty much an ordinary night out" Jasper said, still at the window.

Bella muttered a thanks and then Jasper dropped down to join us again.

"Let's roll" Jasper said. Both him and Emmett clamped their hands round my arms and started to pull me along.

"So are we going to the usual spot then, I caught the scent of quite a few mountain lions the other day we should catch them while they're still in the area" I babbled optimisticly, clinging to the hope that we really _were_ only going hunting.

"Pssht, yeah, whatever Edward" Emmett snickered "Come on Edward, you know us better than that"

I groaned.

"You know for someone who's never had sex you sure know the sounds"

I tried to pull away from their hold to take a swing at Emmett but it was no use.

"Aaw, Edward no need to get embarassed. I'm sure one day, a very long time from now, a very very long time from now, I'm talking decades. Possibly centuries. You and Bella will finally-"

I let out a loud snarl cutting Jasper off.

"I don't know Jazz, the two of them looked pretty cosy up there a while ago."

"Oh really now. Edward I didn't know you had it in you"

"You should have seen them" Emmett put on a high pitched voice "Oh Edward, look at your amazing body, it may not be as nice as Emmett's but I doubt anyone's is. Too bad you're too much of a prude to-"

I growled louder "Say one more word and I swear I will tell Rose that you've been picturing Mike Newton naked in your head" I threatened. That shut him up. _You have to admit though you are a prude. But you're also desperate. You're a desperate prude._ "Gah! Right that is it! I'm calling Rose!" I yelled.

"No! Please! You only said, and I quote, '_say _one more word', and I didn't. I thought several words"

"Please can we just stop this conversation and trail of thoughts" I pleaded "You insisted on dragging me out tonight so can you please just tell me what we're doing"

They seemed to finally take pity on me. Jasper reached into his pocket and dangled a pair of car keys in my face. The moon glinted off the silver coloured metal and dread filled me.

"Road trip" Jasper beamed excitedly.

**A/N: So there you have it. Good or Bad? Let me know through a review please. I don't have any more chapters yet but I am going to start writing either tonight or tommorow. I will hopefully have another chapter posted tommorow though. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know because I honestly have no idea what is going to happen at the moment. Also, would you like there to also be a bacholerette party going on at the same time, even though I know Bella stays at home in the real story. Just let me know what you want. Reviews aren't required but it lets me know if people are actually reading it. Regardless I will post another chapter ASAP. Sorry for this long note. Lot of Love Bubblez! =D**


	2. What Is That?

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and added my story to their alerts. You guys made my day. I'm really not happy with this chapter. I had no idea what to do next so I was sort of buying time with this chapter. I'm going to rewatch 'Road Trip' and some other films and hopefully I will get some inspiration. I was thinking about waiting until tomorrow until I posted this chapter in case I had a better idea but I said I would upload tonight so here it is!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!**

**Edwards P.O.V**

"NO!" I fumed "No Way!"

"Don't be such a wuss" Emmett snorted "You could do with some excitement in your life."

I opened my mouth to interrupt.

"Oh wait let me guess" Emmett put on a very bad imitation of my voice "'Bella's all the excitement I need. If your relationship with Rose was as good as ours you would understand. Blah blah blah"

I gritted my teeth "Well it's true"

"Riiight, if your relationship is so 'exciting' how come you've never..."

I caught onto his trail of thoughts and cut him off. "Can you please stop talking about mine and Bella's sex life"

"More like 'Lack of a sex life'" Jasper cut in, holding his hand up for Emmett to high-five. The resulting sound would have been like a clap of thunder to anyone nearby.

"As I was saying. Stop talking _and _stop thinking about it. There is more to my relationship than the physical side of things"

"There would have to be otherwise Bella would have cleared off a long time ago"

My blood boiled, metaphorically speaking. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Now now, Edward, we were only kidding, You need to try and keep your emotions under control. Tonight is all about having fun fun fun!" Jasper channelled a wave of enthusiasm at me.

"Well, even if we do go on this road trip tonight, you wouldn't be able to get me back in time" I said as I tried to fight the enthusiasm from seeping into my words.

"Actually, I've already checked with Alice and she says she could see us all present at the ceremony tomorrow" Jasper said "So no more excuses and get in the car" he shoved me into the passenger seat of Emmett's Jeep. Before I could escape my brothers climbed into the car and locked it; Emmett in the drivers seat and Jasper sitting in the back.

"Are you ready for one of the best nights of your life?" Emmett asked turning to face me with a mischievous grin.

I rolled my eyes. "I seriously doubt you could take me anywhere that could warrant as one of the best nights of my life"

"Oh really now? What would be classed as one of the best nights of your life?" Emmett teased as he started the car up.

"Use your imagination" I muttered and turned to face out the window. Very quickly vivid images filled my head, they were a little too vivid.

"Ugh, I didn't mean it! You two have vile minds"

"What? You said, and I quote, 'use your imagination' and I did!" Emmett exclaimed

"I obviously didn't mean it, even a werewolf could have figured that one out"

"Listen Edward, it's not our fault that you choose to use your pervy party trick to hear dirty thoughts. Besides, don't try and pretend you didn't like what you saw because your emotions are telling me otherwise" Jasper smirked.

Not being able to think of a come back, I turned to face out the window again and tuned out their thoughts. We were heading out of town. I soon got bored of staring out the window and began to think of Bella. I longed to be with her. To be honest anyone would be better than my two demented brothers at this current moment in time, even, dare I say it, Jacob Black. It seemed that their true motives for tonight were just to embarrass and antagonize me as much as possible. I sighed and went back to thinking of Bella. Her beautiful brown eyes, her warm skin, her soft--

_I get money, I, I get money_

_I, I get, I get, I get, I get,_

_I get money, money is got_

_I get money, money is got_

"GAH! WHAT. IS. THAT!" I shrieked covering my ears with my hands as the horrid sound filled the car.

"Uh, 50 cent" Emmett said as if it was obvious.

"My ears are dying!" I stated as I tried to change the song. All of the songs were the same. A mix of hip-hop and rap music, if you could call that noise music. "If you insist on taking me hostage tonight can I at least choose the music"

Emmett sighed but handed me the CDs. I flicked through finally selecting one of my favourites. Soon the sound of a piano filled the car.

"Ugh, what is that?" Emmett said with disgust.

"Uh, Debussy" I said mimicking his tone from earlier. He looked at me like I was mad. "You know, 'Clair de Lune'"

"No, I don't know" Emmett said slowly shaking his head. A few seconds later he spoke again "How much longer can this torture last?!"

"This isn't torture! This is real music with meaning, not that mindless rapping crap you listen to!"

"That song had meaning! It describes the unfair distribution of money around the world. What meaning can you find in this, it doesn't even have any words!"

I groaned. This was going to be the longest journey ever.

"Guys" Jasper interrupted "I have a simple solution, Edward listens to his iPod and Emmett uses the car radio"

I was happy to go along with that, at least I could drown out the two of them for the rest of this journey. After a while I became aware to the fact that Jasper and Emmett were having a whispered conversation. I paused my music to listen and they carried on, not noticing I was eavesdropping.

"So Emmett, where exactly are we going?"

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure, I was just hoping to follow this road until I figured out what to do. Maybe a strip club isn't such a bad idea" Emmett said thoughtfully.

"We can't, if Alice checks up and sees us at a strip club she will actually kill me" Jasper hissed.

"Hmm, but what else can we do?"

"I'm not sure, let's carry on into the next town, we can make a stop there and then decide what to do next."

Great, I'm stuck in this car, in the middle of no where and I have no clue where I'm going. Could this night get any worse? My question was answered moments later as the engine of the Jeep started spluttering and then came to a stop.

**A/N:** **So like I said I'm not very happy with it but there it is. I'm very grateful for any reviews, whether they be good or bad. If you have anything you want to happen in this story please let me know! Thanks you! Love Bubblez =D**


End file.
